Cicatrices
by Ekhi
Summary: Todos tenemos vivencias parecidas aunque el origen de las mismas sea diferente ( Evento de un Futuro Alternativo).


_Este one-shot, como la mayoría de los que he escrito, es una pequeña ventana a **un futuro alternativo e hipotético en relación a los acontecimientos sucedidos durante gran parte de la segunda mitad de la Cuarta Temporada. Los grupos reunidos no son los mismos reflejados en la pantalla pequeña. **_

_Se puede leer relacionado con los demás one-shot que he ido publicando o de forma independiente. _

_**Disclaimer:** Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento. _

* * *

Era extraño. Era uno de esos días raros que parecían pertenecer a un pasado que casi estaba ya olvidado en las mentes de los supervivientes que aún seguían caminando sobre la faz de la tierra.

Se habían acostumbrado a las carreras de última hora, a los gritos avisando sobre un peligro que no habían logrado avistar con antelación. Se habían hecho a la idea de que su vida estaría en gran parte ligada a la carretera hasta que encontraron un buen lugar donde poder llegar a asentarse.

No es que fueran ingenuos y creyeran realmente que había una base militar, una ciudad reconstruida o nada que pudiera ser tomado como el Paraíso en la tierra. No creían en eso, pero sí creían en la posibilidad de permanecer juntos, aquellos quienes habían logrado reencontrarse, y vivir más allá de la mera supervivencia.

Los caminantes acabarían muriendo, una segunda vez más. Acabarían desapareciendo dejando a unos pocos humanos como señores de un mundo que nunca llegó a ser realmente suyo.

Algún día podrían dormir todos bajo un techo sin que nadie estuviera en guardia, asegurándose de que los demás lograban conciliar el sueño con calma. Llegaría el día en que volverían a una normalidad cercana a la que antaño tuvieron. No sería igual, nada sería igual, pero sería lo más cercano a la vida que una vez tuvieron.

Y ahí estaban, viviendo un pequeño avance de lo que podrían llegar a vivir en un futuro si lograban alcanzarlo, si permanecían con vida unos años más.

Tumbado en la hierba con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas tras su nuca, Daryl mantenía los ojos cerrados. El suave sol de mediodía calentaba la piel descubierta de sus brazos acariciándola con una suave brisa primaveral.

Una fina brizna de hierba rodaba entre sus labios de un extremo al otro de su boca mientras la mordisqueaba. Era su antiguo nuevo pasatiempo en ese día. Probablemente era algo que antaño habría hecho un domingo tras alejarse como un torbellino de su casa para no aguantar la resaca de su progenitor. No sabía exactamente por qué había vuelto a ello pero actuó sin pensar.

La hierba se detuvo un par de segundos ayudándole a agudizar el oído al escuchar la suave voz de Beth contando en voz alta.

- 7… 6…- Abrió su ojo izquierdo y ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para ver la pequeña figura de Judith mirando a su alrededor con las manos tapando su boca.- 5… 4…- La joven Grimes salió corriendo hacia la linde los árboles escondiéndose tras el tronco de un árbol a tiempo de escuchar a Beth terminar su conteo.- ¡Allá voy!- Dijo con voz jovial destapándose los ojos y mirando en derredor en busca de la niña.

Beth se movía con gracilidad entre la hierba con su vista alternándose entre las huellas que Judith había dejado en ella y la dirección que le indicaban que había seguido.

- ¡Juuuudith!- Dijo la chica en tono juguetón fingiendo no saber dónde se encontraba.- ¿Dónde te has metido?- Beth desvió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Daryl tumbado en la hierba, mirándole con una ceja arqueada.- ¿Has visto a Jude, Daryl? - Una mano en la cadera y la otra en el mentón de forma pensativa.

El cazador podía ver perfectamente la cabeza rubia de la niña asomando tras el tronco del árbol, sabía perfectamente que la menor de los Greene también la veía. Pero ella prefería seguir alargando el juego para el deleite de la pequeña.

- ¿Daryl?- Insistió ella rozando la punta de su bota contra la suya, descruzándole las piernas en el proceso. El hombre hincó ambos codos en la hierba mirándole con el rostro ladeado.

- ¿Tan mal te enseñé a rastrear, Greene? – Le preguntó con cierta sorna viéndola poner los ojos en blanco y agitar la cabeza. Su sonrisa casi perenne reapareció instantes después.

- ¿Ha visto a Judith, Señor Dixon?- Contratacó ella cruzándose de brazos, su pierna derecha ligeramente adelantada.

- Vi una ardilla escabulléndose hacia aquellos árboles.- Dijo él a modo de respuesta reacomodando el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos.

- ¡Gracias!- La chica se dio media vuelta y con la postura ligeramente encogida avanzó hacia los árboles donde ambos sabían se escondía la pequeña.- ¿Judith, estás por ahí?

Daryl pudo escuchar la tenue risa de la niña, esforzándose en mantener la boca cerrada sin conseguirlo del todo, excitada por ese nuevo juego que le habían enseñado.

Beth continuó caminando con calma parándose a propósito varios árboles más hacia la derecha de Judith. Se asomó con gesto teatral por el borde del tronco, exhalando un suspiro frustrado por no haber dado con ella. Daryl ladeó su cuerpo sobre la hierba apoyándose en su codo derecho, escupió la brizna de hierba al suelo y se mordió la uña del pulgar observándolas.

La pequeña Grimes asomaba su melena rubia viendo la espalda de Beth, escondiéndose a tiempo de que no le descubriera al darse la vuelta. Judith desvió su mirada hacia él con cierto nerviosismo cuando escuchó los pasos de Beth acercándose hacia ella.

- ¡Hey Greene!- Gritó llamando la atención de la chica mientras Judith se escabullía hacia otro árbol diferente aprovechando la distracción.

Pronto vio sus manos aferrarse a la rama más baja de aquella higuera, apoyando su estómago contra la corteza para lograr subir la parte inferior de su cuerpo. En cuanto sus pies encontraron el apoyo necesario, comenzó a perderse entre las ramas con sigilo, agitando brevemente algunas hojas a su paso.

- ¡Eso es juego sucio, Daryl!- Le espetó Beth al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Entretuvo su mirada en las uñas de su mano derecha apoyada en el suelo, enredada entre la hierba.

- ¡Juuudith!- Volvió a llamarla Beth con esa musicalidad propia que su voz adoptaba cuando jugaba con ella.

Se escuchó un suave susurro de hojas agitándose y un higo cayó al suelo dándole a Beth una idea de la nueva localización de la niña. Con una sonrisa triunfal Beth se plantó a los pies de la higuera, rebuscando entre las ramas a Judith quien no paraba de moverse al ser descubierta.

- ¡Te he visto, bicho!- Proclamó Beth señalándole con el dedo.

Todo sucedió con rapidez. Primero fue un grito, luego una rama rompiéndose, un gran "thud" al caer algo al suelo y todo finalizó con un gran grito de dolor.

Daryl se puso en pie con rapidez y corrió hacia ellas, Beth arrodillada junto a Judith intentaba tranquilizarla aunque era evidente que ella no estaba mucho más serena que la pequeña.

- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?- Preguntó Daryl cogiendo en brazos a Judith tras cerciorarse que cabeza, cuello y espalda no habían sufrido más de la cuenta.

- No… No lo sé… Ha sido…- Beth hablaba de forma atropellada acariciando la espalda de Judith quien lloraba a mares, su rostro vuelto hacia el pecho del cazador.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- Cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la casa donde se refugiaban durante esos días y dejó a Judith sobre el sofá en la sala de estar.

- Han salido a…- Beth se llevó una mano a la frente.

- ¡Hey!- Daryl colocó sus manos en ambas mejillas de la chica obligándole a mirarle.- No ha sido culpa tuya y se va a poner bien.- Beth se humedeció los labios, cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y los abrió de nuevo asintiendo.- Te necesito serena, Greene. Vamos, ve a por el botiquín.

En un suspiro Beth desapareció de la sala y fue al bañó donde guardaban el botiquín para ocasiones como esa. No era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para curar la mayoría de heridas que podían llegar a sufrir.

Daryl se agachó junto a Judith en el sofá quien no había dejado de llorar, pero intentaba mantener el sonido a raya mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

- Sé que te duele, princesa, pero tengo que quitarte el pantalón para ver exactamente lo que tienes, ¿vale?- El menor de los Dixon acarició la frente de Judith con calma intentando tranquilizarla.- ¿De acuerdo, Jude?- La niña asintió y aferró sus pequeños dedos a la tela del sofá.

Primero soltó los botones del pantalón y descorrió la cremallera. Una pierna y un gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios de Judith a la par que Beth aparecía por el hueco de la puerta.

- He traído cuanto tenemos. – Dijo Beth ayudándole a quitarle la prenda con delicadeza.

- Te va a salir un moratón en una pierna Judith, pero no es malo.- Le aseguró Daryl a la niña quien asintió limpiándose con el puño de la mano de las lágrimas.- Bien, ahora vamos a mirar esa espalda.- Había visto una mancha de sangre aparecer en la espalda de su camiseta cuando la habían revisado antes de meterla de vuelta en la casa.

- ¿Puedes sentarte Judith?- Le preguntó Beth con voz dulce ayudándola a incorporarse para poder quitarle la camiseta y comprobar de dónde venía esa sangre.

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron asustados al ver la herida que surcaba la espalda de Judith en diagonal desde su hombro derecho hasta la mitad de su espalda. Daryl tragó grueso y apoyó su mano en la piel bajo la herida queriendo tranquilizar a la pequeña Grimes, consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

- Esto te va a picar.- Le anunció Daryl sentándose a su espalda mientras Beth cogía las manos de la niña entre las suyas para evitar que se moviera.

Desenroscó el tapón del agua oxigenada y vertió parte del contenido sobre la herida, limpiándola con una gasa. Los gritos de dolor de Judith fueron como el rasgueo de un relámpago en mitad de una noche de tormenta. Agudos, inquietante y dolorosos al oído. Judith se revolvió en el sofá intentando salir corriendo de allí.

- ¡Sujétala!- Siseó a Beth quien le miraba con pena en los ojos como cualquier madre primeriza en una situación semejante. – ¡Sujétala Beth!- Dijo con voz autoritaria cogiendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas, afirmándolas con fuerza en torno al cuerpo de Judith. La cabeza de la niña aterrizó contra el hombro de Beth y sus manos rodearon la espalda de ella, alejándose de las heridas. – Si no hacemos esto puede infectarse.

- Lo siento.- Dijo con voz suave la joven Greene sin dejar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos cuando sintió las uñas de Judith clavarse en su espalda ante un nuevo roce del agua oxigenada.

- En seguida termino Judith.- Intentó limpiar los restos de tierra y madera que se habían colado en la herida con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero de vez en cuando un grito de la niña moría en la camiseta de Beth.

Tras sopesarlo varios minutos con la gasa en la mano mirando la herida, alzó la mirada hacia la de Beth.

- Necesita puntos.- Susurró intentando que Judith no le escuchara aunque no tardaría en comprender lo que pasaba cuando le clavara una aguja en la espalda.

- No tenemos nada para…- Formuló en voz alta Beth la pregunta de ambos. No podían darle alcohol para hacerle más llevadero el proceso, era una cría pero no tenían nada para poder ahorrarle el dolor.- ¿Cuántos?

- Demasiados.- Aseguró Daryl acariciando el brazo de Judith.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?- El cazador negó con la cabeza ignorando la mirada que Beth le dirigió.

- Mejor hazlo tú.- Le dijo poniéndose en pie para cambiar sus posiciones en el sofá sin darle pie a réplica.

En cuanto se sentó frente a ella, Judith se abalanzó contra su cuello y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. Daryl podía sentir el aleteo incesante de su corazón, golpeando contra su pecho con rapidez. El cazador acarició su melena rubia, haciéndola a un lado para que no cayera sobre la herida. Colocó su pierna izquierda sobre el sofá encajándola tras el trasero de Judith contra las piernas de Beth, su brazo izquierdo lo apoyó en la parte baja de su espalda. Su mano derecha acabó en la nuca de la niña.

Beth esperó a que Daryl asintiera para comenzar a coser la herida con mirada decidida y manos seguras. Lo único que echaba por tierra su entereza era la fuerza con la que se mordía el labio a cada puntada que daba.

Daryl estrujó a Judith contra él cuando la sintió revolverse.

- Judith si te mueves te harás más daño.- Le aseguró él ahogando un quejido al sentir la mano de la niña tironear de un mechón de su pelo con fuerza.- ¡JUDE!- Le gritó sin soltar un ápice su diminuto cuerpo.

- Aún me queda…- Susurró Beth dando una nueva puntada cuando Daryl logró inmovilizarla de nuevo.

Segundos más tarde la cabeza de Judith cayó contra el hombro del cazador con ligereza. Se había quedado inconsciente por el dolor.

- Aprovecha ahora, Greene, date prisa.- Le dijo Daryl aflojando la fuerza con la que sujetaba su cuerpo, besando la sien de la niña.

Beth no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces y continuó cosiendo la herida de la espalda en silencio. Sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa.

* * *

Daryl apoyó la ballesta en el suelo contra la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación. Giró el pomo con sigilo por si Judith estaba dormida.

Una tenue luz iluminaba la habitación. Junto a la ventana, Judith permanecía tumbada de lado entre las sábanas, con Beth a su lado sentada en ella su espalda contra la pared. Sobre sus piernas estiradas descansaba un cuento que habían encontrado en esa misma estancia.

Ambas no tardaron en darse cuenta de que se encontraba allí y le miraron con idénticas sonrisas.

- ¿Cómo estás, sinvergüenza?- Preguntó en tono suave manteniéndose bajo el dintel de la puerta.

- La tía Beth me está leyendo un cuento.- Le respondió ella aferrándose a las sábanas al moverse y sentir el inconfundible tirón de los puntos en su espalda.

- Os dejo entonces.- Daryl les dio la espalda dispuesto a irse.

- ¿No puedes quedarte un ratito, por favor?- Miró por encima de su hombro a Judith frotándose los ojos.

- Sólo un poco…- Cedió él cerrando la puerta por completo. Antes de que fuera a coger la silla vacía al otro lado de la habitación, Judith le indicó a Beth que se moviera para dejarle sitio sobre el colchón.- No sé si es buena idea.

- No se va a romper.- Le dijo Beth con una sonrisa mientras Judith pateaba el hueco con su mano.

El cazador exhaló y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. La mano de la niña se apoyó en su pecho obligándole a tumbarse a su lado y subir las piernas sobre el colchón acomodándose mejor a su lado.

- ¿Ya?- Le preguntó él con una ceja arqueada viéndola asentir con gesto serio y apoyar su cabeza contra el flanco de Beth, pudiendo ver así los dibujos que decoraban el cuento. – Puedes continuar, Greene.

- Gracias por tu permiso, Dixon.- Le replicó ella en tono jocoso buscando la línea donde habían sido interrumpidas continuando desde ahí.

El segundo de los tres cerditos estaba a punto de perder su casa cuando Beth dejó de leer. Daryl bajó la mirada del techo y reparó en la respiración pausada de Judith, informándoles que estaba dormida. Ayudó a Beth a reacomodar el cuerpo de la niña para pasar la noche y le cogió el cuento de la mano dejándolo en el suelo junto a la cama.

- ¿Te quedas con ella?- Beth asintió en la penumbra tras apagar la vela que había iluminado la habitación durante su rato de lectura.- Cuando necesites dormir, búscame.

- Descuida.

Daryl se bajó de la cama con agilidad sin molestar a la benjamina y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Recuperó la ballesta y fue hacia la suya con intención de dormir unas pocas horas antes de asomarse de nuevo por la habitación de Judith.

* * *

Días más tarde Daryl, Beth y Judith estaban en el exterior de la casa revisando como cada día, el estado de la herida de la pequeña.

Daryl permanecía de brazos cruzados mientras Beth paseaba sus delicados dedos sobre los bordes de la herida, comprobando que no había infección y que estaba cicatrizando bien.

- Parece que está curándose bien, Jude.- Le dijo Beth con una sonrisa ayudándole a recolocarse la camiseta. Judith sonrió abrazándose a sí misma.

- ¿Quedará una cicatriz?- Preguntó mirándoles a ambos, sus ojos terminaron en los azules de Daryl quien asintió. Judith bajó la mirada al suelo y volvió a alzarla de nuevo en su dirección.- ¿Cómo las tuyas?- Daryl desvió unos segundos su mirada hacia Beth quien le miraba con gesto sorprendido negando con la cabeza a la pregunta que sabía a ciencia cierta él se estaba preguntando.

- Judith, ¿por qué dices eso?- Le preguntó Beth apoyando una mano en la cinturilla de su pantalón obligándole a mirarle, dándole así a Daryl un momento de respiro.

- El otro día fui hacia el río y…- La niña mantenía sus ojos fijos en sus manos que se entrelazaban de forma nerviosa.

- ¡No puedes ir allí tú sola, Jude!- Le recriminó Beth.

- Lo sé, y lo siento pero…- Judith le miró con pena.- Vi al tío Daryl ir hacia allí y pensé que podría ir con él.

Daryl recordaba aquella tarde. Justo cuando estaba abotonándose la camisa escuchó una rama partirse y vio a Judith aparecer de entre los árboles. Entonces le había escuchado maldecir por haberse escapado de la casa de esa manera, Judith había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese rato, mirándole con cierta aprensión en los ojos. Entonces creyó que no le había visto pero, era obvio que estaba equivocado.

- No quise molestarle mientras se bañaba y esperé entre los árboles a que saliera del agua y… Vi su espalda, tenía varias cicatrices y…- Siguió relatando Judith de forma atropellada como cualquier niño cuando es descubierto en una fechoría. - ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó finalmente tras recuperar el aliento y la mirada de Daryl en ella.

- Judith, no seas cotilla.- Le recriminó Beth clavando su dedo índice en su tripa con una sonrisa, mirando de soslayo a Daryl.

- ¿Te caíste de un árbol como yo?- Insistió la niña.

- Jude….

- No me caí de ningún árbol.- Respondió finalmente Daryl tomándole por sorpresa a Beth quien se mantuvo callada. El cazador se llevó el pulgar a los labios.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- Volvió a preguntar Judith acercándose a él con el rostro ladeado para poder verle mejor.

Daryl observó a ambas mujeres sopesando si era lo correcto contar la verdad o inventarse alguna historia que explicara por qué su espalda estaba perlada de cicatrices. Alguna nueva se había sumado a las que su padre le había provocado, pero esas, sabía que Judith las conocía de sobra.

Se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz, cambió el peso de un pie a otro y desvió la mirada hacia la higuera de la que la pequeña Grimes se había caído.

- No todos los padres son como era el tuyo, Jude.- Susurró de forma casi inaudible. Daryl se obligó a no mirarlas por miedo a lo que pudiera ver en sus caras.

- ¿Te lo hizo tu papá?- Preguntó con voz sorprendida y extrañada la niña.

- Hay padres que… No saben hacer otra cosa.- Añadió Daryl incómodo por su escrutinio.

- ¿Por qué lo hacía?- La curiosidad de cualquier niño a esa edad estaba creándole a Daryl un nudo en su estómago. - ¿Fuiste malo con él?

- No lo fue. - Habló Beth desviando la atención de Judith hacia ella y ganándose la de Daryl.- Hay padres que no… merecen serlo, pero que no lo lleguen a ser es algo que no se puede evitar siempre. A veces…- La joven se humedeció los labios y acarició el flequillo de Judith recolocándoselo tras la oreja.- Hay personas que no saben demostrar que quieren a otros con un beso, un abrazo o… un "Te quiero". – Intentó explicarle a la niña.- A veces no ven la suerte que tienen de ser padres de un niño inquieto, curioso y… Como no lo entienden, no hacen bien las cosas con ellos y les hacen daño.

- ¿Tu papá también te hacía lo que al tío Daryl?- Beth negó con la cabeza volviendo a mirar al menor de los Dixon.

- No lo entiendo…- Dijo Judith confusa mirando al cazador.- ¿Por qué quería hacerte daño? ¿Tío Daryl?- La pregunta de la niña no obtuvo respuesta pues Daryl se alejó de ellas en silencio de vuelta a la casa.

- Lo entenderás con el tiempo, pequeña.- Le dijo Beth con una sonrisa entristecida viendo las alas del chaleco de Daryl desaparecer por la puerta de la entrada.

- Pero…

- No insistas Jude, cuando quiera contártelo y explicártelo lo hará. – Con tono tajante Beth dio por terminada la conversación y le indicó a Judith que fuera a buscar su cuaderno y unas pinturas con las que entretenerse.

La joven Greene aprovechó que Judith parecía distraída con la nueva tarea y recorrió el pasillo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Daryl que permanecía cerrada. Golpeó con sus nudillos la madera con suavidad.

- Ahora no, Greene.

La chica tragó grueso y entornó la puerta lo suficiente para colarse en la habitación sumida en la oscuridad al estar las cortinas echadas y la ventana tapiada en casi su totalidad con varios listones de madera. Pudo adivinar la figura de Daryl de pie, apoyado en la ventana.

- ¿A caso estás sorda?- Beth ignoró su tono hosco y se acercó a él.- Ve con Judith.

- Está bien sola ahora.- Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos a su lado.

- Déjame tranquilo.- Daryl ladeó su rostro lo suficiente para que no pudiera verle.

- Daryl…

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas con ella a jugar a las casitas?- Beth aceptó el reproche con calma sin apartar sus ojos de él.- Seguro que te encantaba.

- La verdad es que sí.- Le comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Me imaginaba cuando jugaba con mis muñecas cómo sería de mayor. Había decidido que tendría 3 hijos por lo menos, que me casaría con quien realmente quisiera.- Miró con gesto soñador el mundo exterior a través de las rendijas de las cortinas y los tablones que bloqueaban las ventanas.- Me imaginé pasando los domingos en la granja con Papá, Patricia, Otis y Maggie mientras los niños jugaban. – Volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Daryl.- Imaginé muchísimas cosas, era lo que podía hacer, era lo que se suponía debía hacer entonces. – Se apartó varios mechones de pelo de la frente que le molestaban.- Y mira dónde estamos ahora, mira de lo que me ha servido.- Sonrió con ironía y le miró.- Pensaba que habías conseguido dejar ese sitio atrás.- Le dijo ella ganándose la mirada de Daryl.- No tengo intención de emborracharme de nuevo y quemar esta casa para que te entre en tu maldita cabezota Dixon, así que me vas a tener que escuchar sin alcohol de por medio.

- Déjame en paz, Beth. Te lo advierto.

Con el paso de los años habían logrado una cercanía, una familiaridad que en ocasiones parecía estar a punto de quebrarse. Pero siempre volvía a su lugar sin rasguños o remordimientos, como si de una goma tensada se tratara que recuperara la forma inicial tras un fuerte tirón, fortaleciéndose más si cabía.

- Eras sólo un niño probablemente, él debía protegerte no hacerte daño.- Clavó su dedo índice en su pecho mirándole con dureza, intentando hacerle comprender su punto de vista. Daryl le atrapó la mano en la suya y la apretó con fuerza.- Ni aun cuando le hubieras quemado su sofá favorito tenía derecho a ponerte una mano encima.- Él le dio un empujón atrapándola entre la ventana y su cuerpo, su mirada airada no hizo que la joven se amilanara. – Sé que no me vas a poner una mano encima, ni a Judith ni a tus hijos si llegaras a tenerlos.- Alzó la mano que Daryl no había inmovilizado y la apoyó en su mejilla con cuidado.- Eres demasiado bueno para algo así, Daryl. Nunca fuiste como él, y nunca llegarás a serlo.

- Eso no lo sabes. – Beth esbozó una suave sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

- Es una lástima que no veas lo que yo veo cuando te miro.- Su pulgar acarició la barba en su mejilla. – Eres un buen hombre, Daryl Dixon, y te prometo que te lo haré creer con un poco más de tiempo.

Beth le miró con cuanta convicción poseía sobre esa afirmación. Sabía que era cierto, como sabía de las reticencias de él para creer en algo semejante. Daryl soltó su mano y recuperó la distancia perdida, alejándose de ella hacia el centro de la habitación, su espalda alada en su dirección.

- Voy a ayudar a Judith con sus dibujos. – Musitó Beth alejándose hacia la puerta.

Al pasar junto a él apoyó brevemente su mano en la espalda de él de forma imperceptible a modo de despedida. Daryl se tensó al contacto.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir excepto que echaba de menos a estos dos en mi cabeza? No he podido aguantarlo más y anoche comencé a escribir este pequeño One-shot. Era una idea que había intentado plasmar con anterioridad pero que no llegaba a ver del todo claro en mi cabeza así que la había ido posponiendo. Hasta ahora._

_Espero hayáis disfrutado de la lectura._

_Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, petición, duda; sentíos libres de dejarla en un review o mandármela por PM._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
